Happy new year
by Aaiko
Summary: OS the GazettE - Bonne année ! L'OS n'est pas super, mais j'espère au moins qu'il plaira.


**Titre : Happy new year**

**Auteur : **Aaiko S.

**Pairing : **Reituki

**Disclaimer : **Non, le Papa Noël ne me les a pas encore apportés comme cadeau, alors ils ne sont pas à moi.

**Rating : **K

**Genre : **Romance

**Note : **OS écrit sur un coup de tête ... Un petit résumé ?

"Un adolescent ne se réjouit pas de la nouvelle année qui pointe le bout de son nez. Il ressasse tous les souvenirs pénibles de celle qui va se terminer dans quelques heures à peine, tandis q'un petit quelque chose va sûrement embellir cette nouvelle fin ..."

_**Happy new year**_

_ Dans quelques heures, elle sera là. Dans quatre heures pour être précis. _

_Elle sera 'enfin' là, cette traîtresse. _

_Celle que tout le monde attends avec tant d'impatience. _

_Celle que tout le monde voit comme un nouveau cap de la vie, effacer les erreurs du passé, regretter les moments heureux, et se dire que la nouvelle année sera plus belle encore que l'ancienne. _

_Foutaises._

_Je suis peut-être rabat-joie, mais moi, ces guirlandes, ces lumières clignotantes et ses festins immenses rien que pour une année qui prend un nombre de plus, ça me déprime, me dégoûte presque. _

_Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé le réveillon du nouvel an, mais aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude. Avant, je me foutais de la gueule des gens qui se bourrait au champagne et s'embrassaient juste parce que le temps avançait. Aujourd'hui, c'est toujours de même, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de faire mon égoïste en pensant à cette dernière année qui s'est déroulé comme un cauchemar. Je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose : m'éloigner le plus possible de tous ces gens qui font la fête et bavardent joyeusement pour __**ça**__. Surtout m'éloigner de ces gens, ces gens qui sont ma famille. Il ne faut pas croire, j'aime ma famille plus que tout au monde : mes frères et mes soeurs, mes parents, mes tantes, mes oncles, mes grands-parents ... Disons que la famille est quelque chose de sacré pour moi, un lien du sang unique qu'il ne faut pas briser. Mais cette année, rien ne s'est déroulé comme il le fallait, aussi bien chez moi qu'en dehors. _

_Après tout, je ne suis qu'un adolescent curieux, mal dans sa peau, maladroit. _

_Je suis plutôt joyeux d'ordinaire, très souriant et toujours prêt à rire. _

_Mais cette année m'a foutu un coup. _

_D'abord, ma famille : mes parents qui se déchirent, eux qui nous ont toujours montrés, à mes frères et soeurs et moi, l'exemple du couple parfait, maison, enfants, travail et surtout bonheur. Nous les admirions. Je les admiraient énormément. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'eux, mes modèles, puissent ainsi se faire des coups tordus dans la dos, s'insulter comme s'ils étaient ennemis depuis le bac à sable, et tout simplement en venir au faiut de regretter de s'être unis pour la vie. J'étais simplement dégoûté. Un de mes frères à fini par devenir mauvais à l'école, à mentir, à piquer des crises de colères, tout ceci uniquement dans le but de se faire remarquer._

_Quant à moi, n'en parlons pas._

_Crises d'angoisses, manque de sommeil, insomnies ... Et j'en passe._

_J'ai fini par me retrouver chez un psy. _

_Enfin, ce n'est pas le seul problème auquel j'ai été confronté._

_Mes notes ont été catastrophiques, moi qui d'habitude n'était pas si mauvais. Et les professeurs ont été impitoyables. Mais j'ai réussi à remonter le pente quelque peu, de justesse, évitant ainsi le redoublement. _

_Ensuite, j'arrive à un âge où l'on se rend compte qui sont vos vrais amis, ceux qu'on compte sur les doigts d'une main, ceux en qui on peut faire confiance dans n'importe quelle situations. Ceux qui nous apporte la joie qui s'efface de notre âme lorsque les jours sont plus sombres. _

_La liste de ces personnes s'est considérablement réstreinte. J'ai été déçue par nombre de gens que je croyaient mes amis, et au final j'ai été aveugle de croire une telle chose. Ils n'ont pas été nombreux à me soutenir lors de cette passe difficile, mais le peu qui est resté à su remettre un peu de bonheur dans ces moments tristes. _

_Et pour finir en beauté, comble du comble, aussi débile que cela puisse paraître, j'ai eu le malheur de tomber amoureux. _

_Oh, pas de n'importe qui. _

_Il fallu que je tombe sur celui qui est inaccessible._

_Oui, j'ai bien dit 'celui'._

_Moi qui n'est jamais vraiment été attiré par les garçons, je me suis découvert ceci, pur hasard ou non, cette année. _

_Il est dans la classe de Kai et Uruha, deux de mes meilleurs amis. Voilà comment j'ai su son nom. Il est assez mystérieux comme garçon, même si je ne le connais pas, et que je ne lui ai jamais parlé. Pourtant, mes deux amis m'assurent qu'il est sympa, marrant et tout, et tout. _

_N'empêche qu'il est assez populaire, et que quelqu'un comme moi doit être classé au rang de moins que rien, insinifiant et inintéressant. Le pire, c'est que cela ne me quitte plus. J'ai beau me répéter mille fois que ce n'est pas quelqu'un pour moi, que jamais on ne pourra être ensemble ... Je continue à y penser et à y croire bêtement. Comme une collégienne qui rêve du prince charmant, pathétique ..._

_Alors voilà, ce soir, je suis assis sur le banc en face de ma maison, attendant sagement que le temps passe à une autre étape. A l'intérieur, mes parents finissent de ranger la table sans se jeter un regard, tandis que mes frères et soeurs sont montés dans leurs chambre, devant la télé ou les consoles de jeu. _

_Moi j'attends, je repense bêtement à cette année. _

_Le vent frais souffle doucement dans la nuit, faisant voleter mes cheveux blonds. La neige à recouvert toute la région, et mes yeux dérivent sur ce voile blancqui scintille à la lueur de la lune. Je resserre un peu mes mains dans mes poches, soupirant en enfonçant mon visage dans mon écharpe. Certaines fenêtres des maisons voisines laissent passer la lumière encore allumée et on peut entendre les rires des gens et parfois même de la musique. _

_Je porte ensuite mon attention à mes chaussures, les fixant sans intérêt. Je n'entends même pas les pas qui font craquer la neige se rapprocher. Ce n'est que lorsque mon nom est soufflé, que je relève la tête, écarquillant les yeux sous la surprise : je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça._

_" - Reita ? demandai-je comme s'il sortait d'un autre monde. "_

_ Il laissa échapper un petit rire, sûrement à cause de mon air ahuri. Alors j'enfonce encore un peu plus mon visage dans mon écharpe, tentant de masquer mes joues devenues rouges. Il se tenait à peu près à deux mètres de moi, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau noir. On ne voyais que le haut de sa tête, à cause de son bandeau, mais aussi parce que son écharpe était remontée jusqu'à celui-ci._

_" - Que ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_- Ben, je me promenais ... Et toi, pourquoi tu es tout seul dehors, devant chez toi ?_

_- Je ... J'aime pas le réveillon du nouvel an ... _

_- Ah, et bien on est deux. "_

_ Je rougis une seconde fois. Je ne savais pas qu'il habitait dans le coin, ni comment il connaissait mon prénom. Peut-être est-ce Uruha et Kai qui lui ont parlé de moi ... J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas fait de gaffes ! Oh mon Dieu ... _

_Jamais je n'aurais cru que celui dont je sois tombé amoureux soit là, devant moi, et aujourd'hui. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il soit devant moi tout court, d'ailleurs. _

_Le silence s'était installé entre nous, et cela commençait à devenir gênant._

_" - Tu ... Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ? demandai-je maladroitement._

_- Non, je préfère marcher, tu veux m'accompagner ? _

_- Euh ... Ben oui, pourquoi pas. "_

_ Je me levai après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil vers ma maison ; de toute façon personne ne remarquera que je suis parti, je rentrerai avant minuit de toute façon. _

_Nous nous engageons sur la route dénneigée, marchant côte à côte. Le silence avait une nouvelle fois élu domicile entre nous. J'osais tourner la tête vers lui : il était plutôt grand par rapport à moi. Le vent faisait à peine bouger ses cheveux blonds coiffés en piques sur son crâne et sa mèche lui cachant un peu l'oeil gauche, tellement il devait les enduire de gel. Je n'arrivais pas bien à voir ses yeux sombres maquillés, la nuit m'en empêchant. Il avait beaucoup plus d'assurance que moi, moi qui était si maladroit dans mes paroles et mes gestes._

_" - Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas le réveillon ? C'est plutôt joyeux comme fête, m'interrogea t-il en se tournant vers moi._

_- Et bien ... D'habitude je trouve ça ridicule ceux qui font la fête juste parce qu'on gagne une année de plus ... Je trouve ça inutile. Et puis cette année, rien n'a vraiment été, alors le réveillon de fin d'année ... Non merci."_

_ Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je lui dit ça. Vraiment pas._

_" - Et toi ? Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ? continuai-je pour ne pas laisser revenir ce silence gênant._

_- Un peu pour la même raison que toi ... Et puis, l'année n'a pas été très bonne non plus pour moi ..._

_- Oh ... "_

_ J'aurai aimé lui demander pourquoi. Mais bien sûr, je suis trop timide pour. Et puis pourquoi se confirai t-il à moi alors que c'est la première fois que nous nous parlons ?_

_" - Mon frère est mort dans un accident de moto, dit-il comme s'il répondait à ma question muette._

_- Oh, je suis désolé, je savais pas ... J'ai fais une gaffe ..._

_- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est vrai que ça à été dur, mais bon, la vie continue ..._

_- Oui c'est sûr ..._

_- Et toi ? Pourquoi l'année n'a pas été très bonne ? "_

_ J'hésite. Il me prendrai pour un dépressif. Ou même un nul, tout simplement. Mes problèmes ne sont rien comparés à ce que lui à vécu. J'ai honte soudain. Honte de tout ça ..._

_" - Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je comprendrai ne t'inquiètes pas, m'assura t-il avec un sourire qui me fit fondre._

_- Non, ce n'est pas ça mais ... Tu vas me prendre pour un dépressif, un nul ..._

_- Mais non, pourquoi ? Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas nul._

_- Ben ... Comment dire ... Mes parents sont sur le point de divorcer, et je le vis très mal : je fais des insomnies, des crises d'angoisse ... Et puis mon frère mène la vie dur à tout le monde. En plus de ça, mes notes ce sont effondrées, mais j'ai eu de la chance de ne pas redoubler. Ensuite, j'ai été trahi par beaucoup d'amis. Et pour finir ... "_

_ Je m'arrêtais là : je ne pouvais pas continuer. Je ne voulais pas qu'il apprenne ça. Mais si j'hésite et que finalement je lui dit, il va croire que c'est lui, si je n'ose pas le dire ..._

_" - Et ?_

_- Et ... Enfin ... Disons que en amour ça ne va pas fort non plus. _

_- Tu es avec quelqu'un ?_

_- Non, répondis-je, complètement embarrassé, justement ..._

_- Tu n'arrives pas à approcher la personne ?_

_- Oui, mais c'est pas ça le pire ..._

_- Alors c'est quoi ?_

_- ... Tu n'es pas homophobe ?_

_- Bien sûr que non Ruki, je suis bi. "_

_ Wouaw. Je n'aurai jamais cru ça. Il y aurait peut-être une chance après tout ? Si jamais cette balade nocturne nous rapprochaient, je pourrais tenter ma chance ... _

_" - Parce que je suis amoureux d'un mec ..._

_- Ah, et évidemment tu ne sais pas s'il est gay ?_

_- Ben ... Disons que j'ai une petite idée ..._

_- Et tu ne veux pas me dire qui c'est ?_

_- ... Non, désolé, je préfèrerais que la conversation s'arrête là ... Sur ce sujet du moins. _

_- Comme tu veux. "_

_ Il reporta son attention sur la route, alors qu'on arrivait à un coin de rue. Je ne voulais pas que notre conversation s'arrête, aussi fallait-il trouver un nouveau sujet._

_" - Reita, comment tu connais mon prénom ?_

_- Uruha et Kai me l'ont dit. On en ai venu à parler de toi parfois._

_- Ah ... Vous vous entendez bien ? "_

_ Nous continuâmes à parler, encore et encore. De tout, de rien. J'ai découvert que l'on à pas mal de points en commun, et mes amis avaient raison : il est gentil et marrant. Et puis, il est beau, aussi. Ses traits d'adolescent se fondent pour se mélanger avec ses traits adultes, plus masculin. Il était très viril, aussi bien dans ses gestes que dans sa manière d'être, contraste avec son apparence assez androgyne, je l'avoue moins androgyne qu'Uruha ou Aoi. J'avais maintenant un petit espoir que cela fonctionne entre nous deux, encore faut-il que je fasse tout pour lui plaire. _

_Je regardais ma montre : il était déjà assez tard, et les lampadaires s'éteindraient bientôt, pour plonger les rues dans le noir total. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes finalement devant ma maison. Il me raccompagna jusque sous le porche de mon entrée, sous lequel se tenait le banc sur lequel j'étais assis tout à l'heure. Il baissa son écharpe et je pus enfin voir ses lèvres, et son visage tout entier. Il me donna son numéro, et il entra le mien dans son portable par la même occasion. J'étais assez content je dois dire. De m'être rapproché de lui. Nous continuâmes à parler encore, un peu comme si on ne voulait pas se séparer maintenant._

_" - Merci Reita, je me suis moins ennuyé ce soir. Sans toi, j'aurais déprimé tout seul dans mon coin !_

_- De rien, je ne me suis pas ennuyé non plus, j'ai été content de te parler. "_

_ Et voilà, je rougissais encore. _

_" - Au fait Reita, toi tu ne m'as pas dit si tu étais amoureux ... "_

_ C'était sorti tout seul, et je me maudis de lui avoir posé cette question. Que je peux être con, c'est pas possible ..._

_" - Hm, oui je le suis. "_

_ Coup de poignard, bravo Ruki._

_" - C'est un mec ou fille ? continuai-je sans paraître déçu._

_- Un mec. "_

_ Un espoir ?_

_" - Tu crois que c'est réciproque ? décidement, je m'enfonce._

_- Je pense que oui. C'est même presque sûr. _

_- Il sait que tu es amoureux de lui ? _

_- Il le saura bien assez tôt. "_

_ J'essayais de ravaler mes larmes, qui n'allaient pas tarder à déborder de mes yeux. Un espoir qui n'a servi à rien. J'aurais dû m'en douter._

_" - Bon et bien, je vais rentrer, merci encore Reita ... "_

_ Je ne lui laissait pas le temps de me répondre, je me tournais déjà pour entrer._

_" - Ruki, tu as vu on où est ? "_

_ Sa voix me stoppa. Il le fait exprès ou bien ? _

_" - Oui, on est devant ma maison, appelle-moi con aussi, lui répondis-je un peu froidement en me retourant vers lui. _

_- Con, répondit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres. "_

_ Cette fois, une larme dévala ma joue. Détruit en seulement quelques paroles ..._

_Mais, à ma grande surprise, il leva le doigt en l'air, avec ce même grand sourire. _

_Mon Dieu ..._

_J'avais complètement oublié que mes parents avaient plaçé du guy ici. Quelle idée aussi ... Mais ... ?_

_" - Euh, Reita, c'est pas raisonnable, t'es amoureux et ..._

_- Putain, tu le fais exprès, c'est ça hein ?_

_- Non, je ... Que ..._

_- Uruha et Kai avaient raison, t'es vraiment irrécupérable ... "_

_ Là, je ne comprenais plus rien. Est-ce que ...?_

_Pour mon plus grand étonnement, il s'approcha lentement de moi. Arrivé à seulement quelques centimètres, il pris mon menton entre son pouce et son index pour me faire relever la tête vers son visage. Il plongea son regard noir dans le mien, qu'il devinaient totalement perdus._

_" - Idiot, me murmura t-il gentiment. "_

_ Puis il se pencha, et doucement, déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes qui tremblaient. Il ferma les yeux, et je fis pareil, même si je buggait littéralement sous la surprise. J'hallucinais complètement : alors je serais amoureux de lui, et lui de moi ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai. _

_Mais mes pensées furent interrompues, car je sentit sa langue caresser ma lèvre inférieure pour demander l'accès à ma bouche. _

_Je me recula, le laissant un peu en plan, avant de bafouiller en rougissant._

_" - Hm, Reita, j'ai ... J'ai jamais embrassé un garçon tu sais ..._

_- Mais baka, t'as pas besoin de savoir, tu fais ça normalement, comme avec une fille, sauf que jusqu'à preuve du contraire je suis un mec. "_

_ Il rigola gentiment, et je me sentis honteux. _

_Il me prit soudainement par les hanches pour me rapprocher de lui, et il me regarda avec un grand sourire, que je lui rendit avant de sceller à nouveau nos bouches. Le contact était si doux ... _

_Bientôt, sa langue demanda une nouvelle fois l'ouverture. Un peu hésitant et surtout timidement, j'entrouvris les lèvres pour la laisser passer. _

_J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou, tandis que ses mains se resseraient autour de ma taille. _

_Je ne faisais pas grand chose, c'était plutôt lui qui attaquait ma langue avec la sienne. Une de ses mains remonta vers mon visage, caressant ma joue pour m'inciter à participer un peu plus à ce baiser. Aussi je fis un effort ; je repoussais sa langue dans sa bouche pour prendre le contrôle total du baiser, l'embrassant tendrement. Je glissais mon muscle humide sur le sien, passant parfois sans vraiment le faire exprès sur son palais, puis ce fut à son tour de pousser ma langue, menant désormais la cadence. Il embrasse si bien ... _

_Je ne saurais dire combien de temps nous sommes restés là, à nous embrasser, mais ce moment de bonheur fut bientôt coupé par Reita, qui arrêta le baiser. Il plongea sa tête dans mon cou, et me serra contre lui. Moi je fis de même, me blotissant contre son torse, repliant mes bras contre celui-ci. Je ne sentais presque plus le froid ainsi, calé entre ses bras chauds ... J'aurais pu rester comme cela des heures et des heures entières. Il se risqua à descendre ses mains jusqu'à mes fesses, et je ne fis que me blottir d'avantage contre lui. _

_Quelques minutes passèrent, et il finit par me glisser à l'oreille :_

_" - Je vais devoir rentrer ... "_

_ Alors je me sépara de lui, quittant cette chaleur si réconfortante. Il m'embrassa furtivement, et se décolla complètement de moi. _

_" - Bonne année Ruki ..._

_- Toi aussi Reita ... "_

_ Il me sourit, et me tourna le dos avant de s'éloigner. Je restai devant ma porte pour le regarder s'enfonçer dans le noir, et de le voir ensuite disparaître._

_J'essuyais mes chaussures pleines de neige sur le tapis et je poussais la porte. _

_Je montait dans ma chambre après les avoir enlevées avec mon manteau. Tout le monde dormait déjà, aussi je ne fis aucun bruit._

_Je me déshabillait complètement, me passa un long tee-shirt par-dessus mon boxer, et me coucha dans mon lit, mon portable posé sur ma table de chevet. _

_Et alors que j'étais plongé dans mes pensés, il vibra, et je l'attrapais. _

_" De Reita :_

_Je t'aime. "_

_ Je souris devant ce message, attendri, et lui répondit aussitôt que, moi aussi, je l'aimais. _

_Je relu ensuite le message, des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, comme une collégienne qui vient de trouver son prince charmant ..._

* * *

& voilà, mon OS de nouvelle année est terminé, un truc bien glauque tout pourri. Je ne rajouterai rien, si ce n'est bonne année 2010 à toutes !

(ou pas !)

En ce qui concerne mes fictions, je tient à faire passer un petit message : **pas de panique, les suites arrivent**. Lentement, mais elles arrivent. Je ne laisserai pas tomber mes fictions, je vous le promet. C'est juste que j'ai été beaucoup prise par les cours, faute d'organisation. Mais maintenant que j'ai mon ordinateur portable, ça va être plus facile pour écrire, surtout que j'ai beaucoup de projets en cours. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas, je posterai les suites dès que possible. C'est long, je sais. Mais merci quand même de votre patience (:

Kisu, Aaiko S. .


End file.
